


Come Get Me, Please

by Waterspark357 (orphan_account)



Series: Cacophony of Everything: Polyninja Ficlets [8]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Breakfast, Clubbing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Emotional, F/F, Fear, Fear for Partners, Hangover, Hugs, Idiot Kai, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kai is a fudgin mess, M/M, Men Crying, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Polyamory, Recovery, Sleepiness, Very Minor, i mean what, kai is lucky he has caring bfs, polyninja - Freeform, skylor is cute, stupid idiot character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Waterspark357
Summary: Zane, Cole, and Jay aren't too happy when they have to retrieve Kai from a night out. But, all is not as it seems.





	Come Get Me, Please

**Author's Note:**

> haha have my garbage i wrote this in a fRENZY

The world was beginning to blur, as Kai wobbled out the back door. He was half-tempted to set the place on fire, but thankfully, in the back of his head, he managed to remember that there was a crowd of people inside.

Nonetheless, he had to get away from this place, that person was sure to be following him. But his thoughts were muddled and everything either looked way too similar or so bizarre it hurt. And he was so  _ tired _ . Hide and sleep. Yeah. That was a good idea. Finding a dumpster about a block or five away, lost and quickly losing it, he slouched down next to it.

Zane. He should call Zane. He hardly ever went to sleep without being close to Zane anymore. He should call him. That way they can go to sleep. Fumbling with his  phone, he managed to find his boyfriend’s contact in his favorites. (To be fair, he was one of six people, so it was not that hard.)

“Zaaaane.” He whined as the phone rang.

“Kai?” Zane sat up a little more on the couch, grabbing Jay and Cole’s attention. His screen switched to callback mode, indicating he was answering a call.

“I-I..” Fighting his own eyelids, he couldn’t formulate an answer.

“Kai, are you okay?” Zane’s face drew into a disapprovingly concerned face, making Jay and Cole glance at one another as they listened in.

“Mmmvvvh..” Even his mouth was falling asleep. Everything felt tingly.

“You’re drunk aren’t you?” Zane didn’t look happy.

“Ti-Tirrrrrd..get me..” Kai felt some primal fear in the back of his head trying to fight the haze, but he was just too damn tired.

“Where are you?” Exasperated, he glanced at Cole and Jay, who looked disappointed.

“Track’r, I-I-pleas..” He knew the answer to that, and the fear managed to bubble up with word before he passed out.

“Kai? Kai, are you okay? Kai?” Zane loudly yelled into his mic, before rolling his eyes and ending the call.

“Did he hang up?” Jay asked, stretching as he stood. Cole followed suit.

“No, I think he’s just unconscious now.” Zane sighed, pulling up his visuals on his wrist, getting a dot on his GPS from where Kai’s tracker was.

“Let’s go get him, then..” Cole managed, grabbing his coat. Jay hopped on Zane’s bike as he led. Their motorcycles were the fastest mode, as backflipping halfway across the city wasn’t really that practical. Zane stopped at the opening of the alleyway two blocks from the club Kai claimed to be going to. As Jay dismounted, he heard a thump. Glancing over, a silhouette was running down the alley, turning the corner in a matter of seconds. 

Zane lead them in and Kai was haphazardly on the ground, curled up next to a dumpster. His shirt was halfway off and he was drooling, completely unconscious. Cole knelt down, shaking his shoulder, and gave up, opting to just carry their fire elemental.

“Hey, do you think Skylor’s still in?” Jay asked, nodding toward the Chen’s across the street.

“Skylor? Hi, this is Zane, I know it’s late, but would you happen to still be in your shop?....We have a situation, is it okay if we came in?” Zane asked over his phone, and they watched the lights come on as Skylor came forward to unlock the door. Leaving their bikes hidden in the alleyway with their alarms on, Cole carried Kai in first. Skylor’s expression went from playful to scared scarily fast.

“What happened?” She asked hurriedly, helping Cole lay him down on the seat of a booth.

“He drunk dialed us, god, he’s fucking wasted again!” Cole couldn’t help but feel the little stab of betrayal. Kai had developed this habit in his pining over his three current boyfriends, and he quit drinking months ago. He got tipsy occasionally, but he never got shitfaced like he had before because he had something to actually come home to now.

“Kai? Kai, buddy, I need you to wake up.” Skylor said as she hovered over him. She gave a few pats to his face with no response, and then got up and went to the kitchen. Cole appreciated her help, but he wasn’t sure he was ready to deal with Kai right now.

“Where’s Skylor?” Zane asked as he popped his helmet off. Cole scowled.

“Getting something for Kai, I think.” He looked at the ground, unhappy with situation. Jay came to stand next to him, looking at their unconscious partner.

“God...what’s wrong with him? Maybe we weren’t-”

“No, Jay, you cannot pin this one on us. We’ve been dating for months, he knows that we have to talk if there’s a problem! And he’s been fine! I-Just-” Cole floundered, going quiet when Zane pat his shoulder in understanding. Skylor then sprinted out of the kitchen, startling them. Before they could stop her, she was on top of Kai, something in hand.

“H-Hey! Skylor!” Jay squawked indignantly as she seemingly straddled the unconscious man. Shooting them an annoyed look over her shoulder, she kept on her task.

“You know I’m with his sister.” She responded, which Jay made a noise of remembrance, but he still didn’t like the compromising position. 

“Oh, I did not.” Zane added with a mildly surprised affect. Cole chuckled, patting the nindroids shoulder. He would always love the innocent obliviousness of their android companion.

The moment was cut short as Kai made a vague noise of consciousness. Skylor dropped the strong spice container on the table, holding his face to get him to focus.

“Kai? C’mon, dude, don’t check out on me.” Skylor coaxed, shaking his shoulders. He made a noise of acknowledgement as the amber elemental got off of him. She gingerly sat him up, and the brunet barely able to keep his eyes open.

“Shhhky?” He slurred. She sat down next to him, making sure he was sufficiently slouched into the corner and wouldn’t slide under the table.

“Did it happen again?” She asked seriously, trying to keep Kai awake and looking at her.

“Unh-huh..” He tried to nod but ended up nodding off.

“Skylor, what is going on?” Cole demanded, stepping closer in a vague measure of dominance.

“Yeah! What do ‘ya mean ‘again’?” Jay interjected.

“He’s been roofied.” Skylor said in a low tone, brushing hair out of snoozing Kai’s face in a motherly manner.

“...As in...drugged?” Zane asked in an unsteady manner, glancing at his conscious partners.

“Yeah.” The room went silent, the three ninja standing around the booth, only moving when Skylor got up to get them something to eat. When she came back they all sat down, Kai still unconscious.

“You said ’again’. This...has happened before?” Zane asked inquisitively, yet still a bit cautious. Skylor finished her mouthful of food, sighing.

“Yeah, and he insisted that I don’t tell you guys. God, I’m sorry, I should’ve told you when I found out!”

“It..It’s okay. You’re a good friend for staying loyal to him. It’s just unfortunate that he can be such a dumbass.” Cole responded, smiling warmly at her over his bowl. She smiled back, appreciating the reassurance. Pushing her empty dish away she sighed again.

“So, about a month ago, this guy manages to stumble in here right before I close up. It was still kinda early in the night, thank god. So, I took him in and let him sleep off what I thought was one too many. We all know it wouldn’t be the first time. Then, he wakes up and tells me someone spiked his drink. Apparently, he’s been looking into a series of rapes, and has been barhopping to find this person. I guess they found out about him first. He managed to get away when his drink tasted weird last time, but I think he was pretty far gone this time.” The amber master looked at him with pity in her eyes.

“Oh my god, as we pulled up to get him, I saw someone running down the alley..” Jay gasped, looking hurt and horrified on Kai’s behalf.

“Yeah, he didn’t want to tell you because he didn’t want to put you in harm’s way. He’s a selfless idiot, I’ll give him that, but still an idiot.” Skylor sighed. She caught the guilty way the other three were avoiding looking at him. Based on the way they’d been so upset upon arrival, she figured they didn’t exactly approve of Kai’s drinking habits. 

But, since she’d seen the four of them finally get together, Kai had been doing better than he had in a long time. He still likes clubbing, but never got drunk, and would talk endlessly if any of the three of them went with him.

“Y’know, it’s not your fault.”

“What?”

“Kai is...well, he’s Kai. It’s a good thing his stupidity is so endearing. But he really loves you three. He hates to make you unhappy. Trust me, I can’t get him to shut up about it sometimes!” That got the three of them to lighten up.

“So, uh, how do we, like-” Jay started, stretching a bit. They’d all finished their food, and Skylor probably needed to get home.

“Help? Yeah, he’s gonna be kinda loopy for a few hours. He probably won’t remember a lot. And he’s gonna be sick for a few days, those drugs are nasty. He may wake up, just kinda comfort him until he passes out again.” Skylor cleared the dirty dishes, easily balancing them on one hand.

“Jeez, that nasty, huh?” Cole cringed, standing and stretching a bit before putting on his coat.

“You have no idea, big guy.” She laughed, handing him his helmet.

“I am unable to find any definitive information on treating date-er, ‘roofies’ in my database, is it okay if we keep in touch?”

“Sure thing, Z. Also ask Nya, she’s helped a couple people out at bars that got roofied.” Skylor started back to the kitchen.

“Sounds like her.” Jay agreed, popping his own helmet back on.

“Thanks for the help, Sky!” Cole called as they got out of there. He had Kai in his arms, but it just occurred to him that motorcycles weren’t exactly ideal for transporting someone unconscious.

“Here,” Zane motioned for him to hand over the fire elemental, “I’ll put him in between me and Jay. It’s not too far, he’ll be fine for a few minutes.” Cole sighed in relief, thankful that Zane was just so damn clever.

“Have I told you I love you lately?” Zane hummed in acknowledgement, mounting his bike and instructing Jay how to hold on. Cole tailed Zane again, making sure he could catch someone if they fell off. Not that he didn’t trust Zane, but you could never be too safe. 

Pulling into the Bounty’s garage, Jay shut off the lights and put away the bikes. When he got to their room, he found Zane and Cole had already changed and curled up around Kai. Changing into night clothes himself, Jay budged int between Kai and Cole.

“Hey!” 

“You gotta share the heater, it’s cold out.” Jay tiredly answered, getting a groan, but Cole curled around him as well, easily reaching Kai over his thin frame. Zane had already powered off, happily tucked around the left side of the fire elemental. Just as the other two began to drift, Kai sucked in a breath sharply.

“Wh-hngj, mmvv?” He tried to sit up, but he was stuck in place. He began to panic, but his arms were missing. So were his legs.

“Wher...I’mmmm…” He startled when something touched his face. He couldn’t turn his head, but the hand wasn’t immediately hitting him, so that was nice.

“It’s okay Kai, we got you.” Jay voice was gentle and really close. But it was Jay. And Jay was good. Kai didn’t know how he got up into the cloud which he was in now, but he was glad that Jay was there.

“We’re all here, buddy. Go back to sleep.” Cole murmured, and Kai relaxed. He was so glad that one never went without the other. Though, the tingly feeling on his face could be a blush or ants at this point, Kai couldn’t tell. He was still so tired, and it was surely okay to go back to sleep now. Maybe he’d sleep a little longer..

* * *

“Wher’ am IIII..?” Kai wondered loudly. He’d been staring blankly at the ceiling for an hour now and this was the first thought he’d had in the span of time. But Kai had little concept of time, so it didn’t much matter. Zane flickered on with a groan; he never appreciated loud awakenings.

“Ooo, pre’yyy..” He slurred, seeing Zane’s eye simulation glare at him.

“Kai, go back to sleep.” 

“I can’.. I low ‘ou oo muc’..” His words were barely comprehensible, even to the nindroid with translation software. Kai proceeded to dislodge himself, rolling on top of Zane in a very haphazard manner. Jay groaned, now awake and face down in the sheets.

“What is-” He started before seeing a very disgruntled Zane trying to get Kai off of him without throwing him over the side of the bed. Cole slowly came to consciousness, one hand searching for the auburn previously cuddled up to him. Zane finally slid out from under Kai, staggering to stand next to the bed with a less-than-pleased expression. Kai giggled dumbly.

“What time is i’?” Cole’s face scrunched, not wanting to open his eyes. 

“3:49 AM.” Cole rolled back over, covering his face with the pillow.

“Wher’ am I..?” Kai repeated drunkenly, lopsided smile plastered on his face. Jay snorted, rubbing sleep out of his eye.

“We’re at home, Kai.”

“Mmmvvvv feels funny.” Kai held his hands up above his face. He could see them but he barely felt them, prickling on the edges of his conscious sensations. The room swirled like an oil painting, and his vision danced like it was raining soot. It made him giggle, but he didn’t know why. Something was welling up like hot lava in the back of his being, slowly oozing into his mind, still unknown.

“Kai, are you okay?” Zane arched a brow, glancing at Jay who wore a concerned expression. Kai’s hands plopped onto his face, before he shook his head, still grinning.

“Wanna tell us what’s wrong?”

“Mmmmm lovvv’ ‘ya too munch..” He slurred, squishing his own face, kneading his cheeks and playing with his face. Jay pulled his hands away, smiling at the sight. He knew that this was terrible for Kai, but seeing him doped up was quite endearing.

“Yeah? Can you go back to sleep for me, then?” Jay tried, seeing Zane relax. The android was a little ticked and just wanted to return to his standby mode. But, Kai shook his head, still smiling and giggling. Jay sighed.

“Why not?” Kai paused for a moment, then his face dropped. The suppressed fear from before finally hit him, only now registering that he’d been in danger.

“G-Gotta, hmmmvnnngg, coming.. Hide..” Jay let go of his wrists, seeing how upset the brunet was becoming. He tried to sit up but his arms were made of caterpillars.

“No no, it’s okay, Kai, you’re safe now!” Jay gently tried to get him to lay back down.

“Kai, it’s alright, we’re here.” Zane knelt down, trying to get Kai’s eyes to focus on him. But his pupils were still blown wide, the drug still heavy in his system. 

“No! He’s gonna take you!” Kai yelled, managing to hook his hand on the edge of the bed. Before Jay could stop him, he was hauling himself off the edge. Thankfully Zane caught him, helping him stand. He was visibly shaking, looking shell-shocked from the slight displacement. Then he started to cry. Zane guided him by the jaw to look at him.

“Nothing is gonna happen, we are safe.” Kai just teared up further, hugging Zane’s neck, forcing the blond to essentially hold him.

“Wha’s goin’ on? Is Kai okay?” Cole rolled over, sensing that the fire ninja had taken a swing for the worse. Jay glanced back at him, looking concerned.

“I-I’m not sure, he’s worked up over something!” Zane crawled back in bed, Kai clinging to him hysterically. Peeling him off, he propped his against their headboard.

“Hey buddy, it’s okay, we’re all here, we’re all home, it’s okay.” Cole tried to soothe.

“Bu-u-ut he’s go-onna take you-ou-ou a-a-and-” Kai sobbed, beginning to hyperventilate. Zane grabbed his limp hand, getting what was left of his attention.

“Kai, that  _ didn’t _ happen. No one is coming to hurt us. I promise.” Kai took a moment to register the words.

“R-Really?”

“Yeah, Fireball! We’re all safe.” Jay leaned forward to wipe away the tears. Kai suddenly started to look hazy and far away. Everything was melting and blacking out, making him nod off again. Zane sighed in relief, pulling the unconscious man to lay back down.

“Finally..” He muttered, before plopping down next to Kai and almost immediately powering down. Jay cuddled back up, Cole spooning him from behind.

“Cutie.” He hummed, running a hand through Kai’s disgruntled mane.

“Mm, not at 4 AM, though.” Cole whispered back.

* * *

Groaning into the table, Kai did not appreciate the hushed chuckles he got from the room. Everything was too bright, and this was the worst headache of his entire life. Including his future. Zane set down some toast and a bowl of plain cereal next to him, ruffling his hair. Lloyd was watching, fascinated. Kai barely ever got hungover when he drank, to see him this out of it was rare.

“Feeling better?” Jay prodded, smiling into his own bowl.

“No. Too bright.” He raised his hand silently off the table, asking for some sort of sunglasses. Lloyd leaned back and grabbed a pair, tossing them over. Kai didn’t so much as twitch to catch them. Jay sighed, getting the sunglasses off the floor. Pulling Kai’s head up, he messily shoved them on, placing a kiss on his cheek. “Thanks.”

“Mhm.” Jay went back to his sugary cereal.

“You should’ve seen it Lloyd, he was awful last night.” Cole jabbed from the fridge.

“Really?” Nya asked from the couch. Seeing as it was late morning and she was the one of the few of them that actually slept at normal hours, she’d eaten before the rest of them.

“Oh yeah. He was hysterical cause he thought someone was going to come and hurt us or something.” Cole smiled when he got a whine out of Kai.

“I thought I was still in danger! An-and..” Kai quickly got choked up, moving the sunglasses up to rub his eyes.

“Aw, Kai, that’s sweet, man!” Lloyd smiled across the table. Kai wasn’t very touchy-feely often, and to see him genuinely upset, not just angry, it meant something.

“Shut up! I just got dust in my eye!” He sniffled, but happily stood up and accepted a hug from Zane.

“Ya big baby!” Nya yelled from the living room. Kai pressed his face into Zane’s shoulder a little further.

“‘M sorry. I love you.” Cole and Jay ‘aww’-ed in unison, loving the emotional and clingy side of Kai.

“Shut  _ up _ !” He tried to sound cross but his smile showed through.

“Now, eat your breakfast and lemme see if I can find you some painkillers.” Zane let him go to get him to sit back down.

“Thank you..” Kai went back to eating his toast in small bites. He refused to look at the endearing smiles around the room. Stupid family and stupid boyfriends, making him all sentimental...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to notice this pattern of Kai being the central focus of a lot of my work, and I swear I have more stuff other than polyninja Kai, guys, I-I swear-liSTEN- In all seriousness, I have a pile of AU ideas (some y'all already know about) that I'm working on constructing and ANOTHER pile of ficlets that don't have endings (and some gifts for some people but shhh i want them to be perfect dont tell). I swear, I'm terrible at ending things :/ Either way, I'm alive, also I'm SHIT at responding to people, so I promise I'm not ignoring you and I really do appreciate the comments! Thanks for reading and I'll catch 'ya on the flipside!


End file.
